Finally
by Soccerisawesome19
Summary: "I love you, Seaweed Brain," you whisper into his ear as he turns to you and kisses you on your cheek. The words are out before you can stop them. "I love you too."


For Johanna (turtledoves)! Hope you like it :D

* * *

**Finally**

Damn that stupid seaweed brain. And that stupid hair of his. He always made you want to brush your hand through it. No, more like take locks of his hair and pull them, pull him towards you and kiss him.

You couldn't help but notice him. He stood out in every single way. And when you fall in love, you can't just _not_ see him.

You find yourself looking for him.

Taking in every single detail of him. How he laughs, how he smiles, what he does when he is nervous, how his eyes twinkle…

And once you see him, you can't help but smile.

Thank the gods he is alive. Then, before he can see your smile, you go to him and lecture him about his most recent almost-death. Because that's what you do, right?

But that stupid seaweed brain can't tell. Can't tell that you're in love with him. How stupid can he be? When it's right in front of him, so obvious!

How stupid are _you_? All you can do is act like you always do, showing no signs of your love for him.

Of course, you've never been a very good actor.

You gain the bravery to quickly kiss him on the cheek one day, after you realize that you love him and would kill him if he died.

And then, he says he's going. Somewhere that will obviously lead him to death. But then again, he always does that. But what can you do? You believe in him.

And you kiss him.

And his hair – the hair you've always wanted to run your hands through – is finally there for you to run your hands through. And so you do. He might not be there next time, but you believe in him.

And then, without looking at his face, you put on your cap and disappear.

When really, you're right there.

And now, you'll do anything for him. You love him and care for him so much… you'd die for him.

Then finally, one day, he confesses. He loves you. You can't believe it. You smile; _finally, finally he admits it_. He complains that you aren't making things any easier for him, and then you say something cheesy, and kiss him.

And just your luck, right at that moment, Clarisse comes and interrupts you. You could have been in that heaven a _little_ longer.

But no, life doesn't work that way. Life isn't fair.

But yes, sometimes it is. And finally, you're together. He's yours. Sometimes you can't stop yourself from kissing him. Sometimes you fight. But the fact still remains that he is yours. And you are his.

_"You're beautiful, Annabeth Chase."_

_"Just kiss me already!"_

_"Thank you."_

So many things happen. And you're content. You're so happy together.

And then, everything changes.

One day, he disappears. You have no idea where he went. No one does. You worry and worry. But you have to be a role model. The whole of Camp Half-Blood looks up to you, and if you break, they will break along after you.

So you cry by yourself, when you think no one is there. _Why_, when the boy, _no_, man she loved finally became her boyfriend… why did he have to disappear?

So much happens. Somehow, you're still alive, and so is he.

_So many things_ happen. They distract you for awhile, and you meet new friends. But a little distraction only keeps you distracted for a while, and then your mind drifts off to him again.

Fate has molded your future, your present, and your past. To keep you apart, and to keep you together, so many lives have been sacrificed.

But he's there, and that's all you need. After being apart for so long, he's finally there. You've searched desperately, and _he is finally there. _You've been through hell together, _literally_, and yet you're still alive.

And he's always been there for you. And you for him.

You are a pair made from… hell. But either way, you are meant for him and him for you.

So you smile, and lean in to kiss him. Because he is _finally_ there, where you want him to be. Where he needs to be. With you.

What's going to happen next? You have no idea. The future is the future for a reason.

And what do you do? You take his hand in yours, look up at him and smile as you take a step forward, a step into the future.

He is yours, and you are his. Together again; finally.

He's always been there. _Always_, by your side.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," you whisper into his ear as he turns to you and kisses you on your cheek.

The words are out before you can stop them.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! I know it's kind of repetitive, and the second person point of view is kind of annoying, but thanks for bearing with it! :)


End file.
